


Fantasma

by Anything_Dragon



Series: Fantasma [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Depression, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Drama, Drama & Romance, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Romance, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), Social Anxiety, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Dragon/pseuds/Anything_Dragon
Summary: Pepper, A very young girl on berk proves herself to Hiccup and joins the Dragon Riders. She becomes a very high rank, almost as great as Hiccup.Her dragon, Aire, looses his life in a battle to save Pepper. Pepper gets stranded during the battle and discovers a new dragon that changes everything. She returns to the riders on the edge, only to find out that something big is coming.. And she will do everything in her power to fight with the riders and save the dragons.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still being updated. I just got a new Beardie, (Yay!) and he takes up quite a bit of my time, so I don't know how constant my update schedule will be, but maybe two chapters a week?

Pepper walked into the arena, Aire not far behind. His wings folded neatly on his back and his eyes were locked on her hand, watching for a signal.

A blast of fire shot just a few feet away from the young girl, making her jump back with a yelp. Her Sand Wraith growled at the guilty Gronkle. Pepper opened her hand and the dragon stopped and snorted with a glare at the rocklike dragon before turning his attention to the girl again.

"Sorry about that!" Another girl yelled, popping her head up from behind the Gronkle. "Spitz here just got spooked and let it slip." She patted the blue and yellow dragon on the back, earning a happy purr from him.

She walked over, sticking her hand out in front of Pepper. "I'm Athena." She greeted. Pepper took Athena's hand and smiled. "The name's Pepper," She held up two fingers and Aire appeared next to Pepper. "And this is Aire."

Before anything else, Hiccup called the class over into a corner. "Ok, guys. Lets start with an introduction. I'm Hiccup, Berks Cheif. This is my Night Fury, Toothless." Toothless warrbled as if to say, "hello." Hiccup continued. "Now, we'll all do that. Lets start from Left to Right."

PEPPER POV

Athena was first. She smiled. "I'm Athena and I work at the butchering shop with my dad. And this is my Gronkle, Spitz!" Spitz purred and pushed his head under her arm.

A boy with a Naddar was next. "I'm Bill and I work at the stables. This is my Naddar, Flame." The red and orange Naddar squawked at the sound of her name and nudged the boy.

I realized it was my turn. "Oh, i'm Pepper and I make weaponized armor for the dragons and rider in combat. And this is my Sand Wraith, Aire."

 

No One's POV

 

Aire gurgled. A few minutes later, the lesson started off with the basics. Then moved into the more interseting stuff. Then it ended with flight maneuvers and fire training.

 

Hiccup then dismissed the class, but had Pepper stay back. "Pepper, that was amazing. You and Aire are definitely a much higher tank then most of the others. This sounds crazy, but I would like you to join the Dragon Riders." Toothless made a shocked sound and looked from him to her. Pepper blinked. "You want me to join the Dragon Riders!?" She asked. He nodded. "Yea?" She blinked away the shock. "Yea, of course. But, your sure you want  _me_ to join?" He nodded again. "Yea. We leave for the Edge in two days. I would go pack your things and prepare for a long flight." He smiled then walked out.

 

Toothless walked after then looked at Pepper then back at Hiccup and ran off.

 

Pepper sighed and leaned against Aire and crossed her arms. "A Dragon Rider..." She smiled at the ground and shook her head. "Hiccup has no idea." Aire looked at her with innocent, calming eyes. "I'll be ok..But he wants me to be a Dragon Rider!" She giggled to herself and threw her hand in the air then slid to the floor. Aire laid down and stared at her. She stood up and ran out. Aire ran after the giggling girl.

 

A DAY LATER

 

Hiccup was gliding on his own as Toothless was trying out his self flying tail. Toothless flipped in a circle around Hiccup and roared with joy. He darted above the clouds. Hiccup got really close to a pillar. "Toothless!" He yelled. The Night Fury dove down, grabbing onto the boy and spiraled down then spread open his wings and they glided a few feet over the ocean. Hiccups legs dragged in the ocean and Toothless gurgled happily. "That was close, bud." Hiccup said to the happy dragon.

Toothless warbled in a response. "Lets head home, bud." Toothless threw Hiccup in the air and swooped under. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but he landed on his usual place on Toothless. 

Hiccup and Toothless neared berk. They were shocked to see Pepper with her arms out on a cliff. She then fell backwards. Toothless started to go at a much faster speed. Hiccup tried to stop him but the dragon only sped up. "Toothless, stop!" He didn't listen. Hiccup expected Aire to fly up and grab her but the worst thing he could have thought of happening happened. Aire tripped while trying to jump and fell.

Hiccup realized that Pepper wouldn't make the jump without getting hurt or drowning. "Toothless, grab her!" He yelled over the wind. Toothless was now able to go his full speed with the new tail. Hiccup couldn't steer the dragon because of the wind. Toothless's usual whistle was replaced with a new sound and it was a lot louder. It was heard loudly all throughout Berk.

 

Pepper screamed out in fear. She shut her eyes and waited for impact. Instead, two talons grasped onto her arms and she was flying a lot faster than she's ever gone.

Toothless grasped onto the girl and spiraled, gaining even more speed. He curved his body up and he shot through the clouds within seconds. He opened his wings and fell backwards.

Pepper opened her eyes for a second, then quickly closed them in fear.

Toothless flipped himself so he was gliding down once more. Hiccup opened his eyes and sat up. "Toothless..That was...Wow" Toothless was just breathing heavily, exhausted. "Hiccup Haddock, i'm going to kill you for scaring the living-" She was cut off by the sudden shift in weight. Toothless fell weak and roared in fear. The two panicking people tried to get him up. Hiccup suddenly jumped off, grabbing the girl and he glided back to berk with his flight suit.

 

Toothless used all his energy and, still in air, he spread open his wings and banked left. He landed a few seconds after the two did. He let out a quiet, sad sound then collapsed. Hiccup and Pepper ran over. "Hiccup, stay here with him. Me and Aire will get Gothi." Pepper whistled. Aire jumped over and the two flew off.

Hiccup held his best friend's head in his lap. "It'll be ok, bud. We saved her and we'll get through this." Toothless croaked. Astrid and Stormfly ran over.

"Hiccup, what was that!?" She asked, crouching. He shrugged. "I-I don't know. Pepper was practicing something from the class and Aire tripped on his way to get her. Me and Toothless saw and Toothless just used all his energy to get her. Then we were fine but he spiraled out of control and then that happened." He spoke quickly. Toothless opened his eyes and looked at Astrid. He tried to make a gummy smile but he only let his head fall against Hiccup. 

Aire landed and Gothi and Pepper walked over. Pepper watched but then walked away. Aire looked at her but stayed with Toothless. "I did this.." She whispered. She ran off, guilty.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

 

Toothless was fine. He was just really tired. He was awake and him and Hiccup were flying around berk, looking for the girl. Aire was gliding just behind the two, looking for any sign of the girl.

Pepper was sitting on a cliff, her legs hanging over the edge. She tossed a stone down at the calm water and sighed. "There's no way he'll still want me to Join the Riders now." A thud came from behind. She gave a sideways glance and saw the last person she wanted to see. "What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked. "It was my fault." She said. "Toothless doesn't mind saving people, it's what we do." Hiccup tried to talk her into believing it.

Toothless shoved his head under her arm. "See, he's fine!" He said. Toothless purred. "We leave tomorrow. C'mon. I'll take you back." He offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Aire jumped from the floor to the beam above Pepper's bed. She was slipping on her boots and grabbing the bag. "Alright, boy. Lets get going." Aire leaped down and landed next to her and they headed to the arena.  
  
Pepper walked into the arena to see Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff and Hiccup. "Hey, there she is!" Hiccup said, pointing to the much smaller girl. She gave a shy wave. "She's a bit short, isn't she?" Snotlout teased. She rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone, Snotlout." Hiccup warned. She smiled at the group. Aire bounded over to Toothless and the two started to play fight. Pepper chuckled. "We leave as soon as we're all ready." Pepper glanced around. "I'm ready and Aire woke up so early because he was really excited. So, he's been ready for quite a while." Aire looked up at her and growled playfully. She stuck her tongue out and before she knew it, a big dragon had her pinned to the ground. 

 

"Aire, get off!" He pretended to be asleep. The group was laughing at the two. "He's quite a character." Fishlegs said between laughs. "Aren't they all?" Pepper wheezed out.

 

 

 

They had been flying for about an hour when Aire got bored and decided to have fun. He suddenly dove down. "Aire!!" She yelled, holding on. He then went under water and then came up, spiraling. Toothless watched and decided to have fun, too. He spun around and chased Aire. "Toothless, whoaaa!" 

 

They finally landed at the edge. Pepper hopped off and looked around. "Wow..." She looked back at the group and they were walking off to their huts. "Snotlout will take you to your hut." Snotlout spun around to protest but Hiccup and Toothless were already several feet away from the ground. "Ugh, c'mon shorty.." He walked off.

Hookfang flew off, landing on a red house. "So, you're joining the Dragon Riders now?" Pepper nodded. "Well, I should let you know that it's pretty boring." She raised her eyebrow. "Saving and discovering dragons is boring?" She asked. He nodded. "Hiccup just tells us what to do all day and then he geeks out." She stiffled laughter. "Geeks out?" He rolled his eyes. "That's what I said, yea. He starts writing about the dragon and then he talks to the dragon. It's weird." Pepper shook her head. "Uh huh.."

He stopped in front of an orange and black house. "Here you go, Shorty." She glared at him. "I'm 5'3, i'm not that short!" He bursted into laughter and Astrid popped up behind her hut and looked at her. "you're 5'3!!?" She giggled then disappeared again. "Ouch.." She joked. "Alright, Hiccup should be back later. See you around, Shorty." She sighed. "Yea, sure." She walked in.

Aire stuck his head in and looked around. "Aire, why don't you go fishing for some dinner? You can come in later" He begged again. "You can go explore for now." He snorted at her, annoyed, then flew off. "He's so dramatic" She said under her breath. She heard a loud roar from outside. "Yea, yea.." She rolled her eyes at her dramatic dragon then looked around. 

 

There was a bed against the far right corner of the room. A nightstand was set to the left of the bed. There were orange and white flowers in a vase on it. To the left of the room, there was a furnace with a teapot and a window that looked out to the beach and ocean. Next to it was a table with two chairs. Then to the left by the door and at the foot of the bed was a dresser. to the right was stairs that led to the upstairs which was a big rock. "That must be Aire's." She said. She looked around to see a big, stone bowl for food and a bucket of water next to it. She got settled and rested.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aire gets majorly sick and Hiccup discovers the Light Fury

Aire's POV

I weaved throughout the ocean pillars. Pepper was leaning with me, we worked as one. I flipped over a lower pillar then I spiraled upwards, flying into the clouds. "Ready, boy?!" She asked. ' _yea!'_ I roared. She leaned backwards and she slipped off of me. I fell back then twisted around and darted down and we fell side by side.

Suddenly, a black blur darted across, grabbing Pepper and gliding away. I chased the object, only to find Toothless diving below the clouds.   
  
I chased and caught up. I dragged my claws across Toothless's back playfully, but Toothless quickly sank his teeth into my tail. I twisted in air and growled. I roared and watched Toothless dive down. I went after him and took Pepper off his back and flew away.

"Aire, let me see your tail." Pepper climbed down to my tail and looked at the mark. "He didn't break the skin, but he broke a few scales." I rolled my eyes and grumbled. ' _That stupid muttonhead!_ ' I glanced to my right to see the dragon gliding with his rider. "Oh, he was just reacting on reflex, boy!" She crawled back to the saddle and rubbed my head. I fired at the dragon and laughed. He quickly turned, chasing me. We made it to the edge. I let Pepper down before taking air. Me and Toothless circled eachother in air."Aire! Stop it!"

I did whatever was necessary to keep her safe. I fired three shots at the Night Fury and grabbed onto him, yanking him back then letting him fall. He roared in panic. "Aire, stop it! You're hurting him!"  He came up and grabbed my by the tail, throwing me at the island. I hit the ground but stood up and stood in front of Pepper, roaring. Aire, stop! Hiccup!" She yelled. The man ran out and ran over. I jumped into the air and me and Toothless went at it hard.

 

No One's POV

 

Pepper sat there in fear. "They're going to kill each other!" She yelled at Hiccup. He looked around frantically before looking at a barrel of old dragon root arrows. He shot two, hitting both dragons.

 

They fell to the ground, almost unconscious. "What happened out there!?" Pepper explained and Hiccup nodded. "Strange.."

 

 

 

A FEW DAYS LATER

 

Pepper was left at the Edge while The riders left to go explore for a week.   
A boat started attacking the Edge. Pepper and Aire fought them off ok, until it took a terrible turn.

 

Aire's POV

I banked right, dodging a boulder. I was in a situation that would either kill me or kill Pepper. I spiraled into the air and fired a final shot at the boat, setting off the catapult. I yanked Pepper from my back and threw her at the ground and let my body get crushed from the boulder. The ointment smeared into my skin, leaving it tingly and numb. I crashed into the ground next to her. I looked at her and cooed,  _'Goodbye, Pepper.. Good luck.'_ I then licked her cheek and flew off to Deathsong Island to rest. 

 

 

Hiccup returned with a new dragon with him. He walked into Pepper's hut to find Her sobbing. "He left me.." She cried. He sat next to her. "I know..Pep, what happened?!" He wrapped his arm around the heartbroken girl. "Aire was hit. He acted like he was saying bye and then flew away. He hasn't returned in three days." Hiccup sighed. "I'm..Sorry" Toothless walked in, whimpering and nudging the girl. "We have to find him before the Dragon Hunters do." She said, jumping up.

"Pepper, wait I have to tell you some-" She cut him off. "Come on!" Hiccup and Toothless ran after her. Toothless fired a blast right in front of her in an attempt to stop her. She tripped and fell against a beam. "What is it that is so important that you have to stop me right this second!?" She yelled.

Suddenly, a Night Fury sound came from down the stairs. "Was that a..." Hiccup nodded. The dragon roared at Toothless. Pepper turned and watched Toothless happily glide down to the female Light Fury. Hiccup smiled at Pepper. "She's yours, too." Pepper smiled widely. "Really!?" He nodded and watched the girl run down. She held her hand out and within an hour, the two were happily bonding. She named her Moonstone..

 

Hiccup pulled Pepper away and told her the news about Aire. "We found a new dragon and we already found Aire." She whistled for him. "Pepper, he's..." She looked at him. "He's what?"

 

"Pepper, the boulder he was hit with was coated in a poisonous ointment that had put him to sleep within the next hour.." She stared at him. "You're kidding.." He shook his head. "I'm sorry.." She shook her head. "Aire...He..." She leaned against the beam and stared at the two dragons chasing each other. "Pep, he's gone.." She jumped up and ran down to her new dragon and the two took off to the air.

 

Moonstone's POV

I felt rain pounding on my wings. The girl leaned left and we landed on an island. "We'll take shelter here, girl." She told me. I gurgled as if to say  _'We should have stayed back.'_ The girl shook her head. "It's not true. Aire's still out there!" She leaned against a tree that was dry. I curled up, putting my wing over her.  _'He's gone, Pepper. He's not returning. I saw him..You poor thing'_ I warbled out to Toothless to let him know our location. 

 

Within a few hours, the storm cleared up and a familiar Night Fury was bounding towards us.  _'She's not so good. Poor girl is in denial.'_ I said, looking at the sleeping figure under my wing.  ** _'Yea, she has been through a lot recently. One of her baby Nadder's died a few months ago and her dragon she's had since birth just died.'_** Moonstone couldn't help but pity the girl.  _'Lets get her back to the Edge.'_ I suggested.

 

Hiccup helped the girl into her hut. I slipped inside and lay down, resting my head on the foot of her bed. "I know, Moon. Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?" Hiccup asked.  _'Of course.'_ I gurgled back. I know they can't understand Dragonic, but he knew what I was saying. Toothless peeked his head in.  _ **'If she takes you for a flight, don't let her go to Deathsong Island. Aire's body is still there.'**_ I shivered at the thought and nodded. He bounded off again and I saw the two take off.  
  
I closed my eyes.

 

A FEW HOURS LATER

 

The girl sat up, gasping and crying. My head shot up and I cooed in a calming manor. "Aire!?" She looked around then realization hit her. She curled up. "Oh, Moonstone... He didn't deserve this." I nuzzled her hand and purred.  _'I know, Pepper._ ' I tried to comfort her but she shot up, running out the door. I followed. She ran to a cliff and leaped off. I dove down, but just before I could grab her, a tan blur darted and grabbed her. I quickly followed a Sand Wraith. "Aire!" The girl cried out.  _'I'm ok!'_ The dragon roared and landed. I landed behind them and blinked.  _'But you were...I saw...What?'_ I stumbled over my words. He warbled.  _'That wasn't me. I had my friend, Fanta play me for the battle.'_ I only nodded.  _'She loves you, Aire..._ ' He nodded. 

 

Pepper POV

 

I watched Moonstone and Aire talk. Hiccup and Toothless landed and were in complete shock.

 

Moonstone POV

 

 ** _'I can't believe this! I thought the poor girl would kill herself if she went another day with the thought of you being dead still lingering in her mind.'_** Toothless exclaimed. I scoffed.  _'She was hurt and sad, but I wouldn't let her do that, Tooth. Aire, that was a dangerous game you just played!'_ I scolded.  _'I know..And i'm sorry. But, i'm here now and that's what matters.'_ He said. I nodded. 

 

The last few days have been a bit stressful and lonely. With Aire taking all of Peppers attention and them all busy with their dragons, I mostly just watched over the Edge and acted like a barn cat. Pepper hasn't noticed, but i'm not eating either. Aire and Toothless don't mean to, but they eat all the fish. I don't really plan on staying for long, either. The Hidden World needs their Alpha back soon, too.


End file.
